As Long As You Love Me
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: we're under pressure. seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. keep it together. smile on your face even though your heart is frowning...as long you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. as long as you love me, i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold.
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You Love Me

Allison Monroe sat at her white vanity table, pulling her brush through her freshly trimmed black waves, starting from the roots and brushing all the way to the ends of her hair. If it was up to her, she would be in sweatpants instead of a designer suit and her hair would be tied on top of her head in a messy bun instead of the way it was now. But, nothing was up to her. But that's the price you pay when the president of the United States is your father and you're expected to look polished in public.

"Allison," a deep voice swam through the wooden French doors of her room, followed by two gentle knocks. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice but she remained indifferent and just continued to brush her hair.

"Your stepmother is outside and is demanding that you come immediately," Allison had to keep herself from laughing at how that phrase sounded in her mind. She had learned to keep her immature and slightly inappropriate thoughts to herself.

Allison set down her brush and sighed, her uniquely light yet dark brown eyes landing on her reflection in the mirror. Her pale skin shone against her pink tinted cheeks and deep red lipstick. Her awkwardly embarrassing butt chin finally blended into her face. And the royal blue color of the dress she was wearing did bring out her eyes. But...she couldn't really see herself as being the drop dead beauty that America thought of her as. She was just plain, old Allison.

"Allison," she took a calming breath to relax her screaming stomach, standing up in her heels and opening the door.

"Chad. Relax. I was just brushing my hair," Allison gently bit down on her lip, looking in the middle of his forehead instead of his hypnotizing ocean blue eyes. They sparkled no matter how light or dark it was and just seeing them made her knees wobble.

"Did you get your phone and everything so we can go?" Chad asked and Allison turned back into her master suite, grabbing her iPhone off of its charger and handing it to him. She wasn't allowed to use her phones during events that were recorded for all the public to see - which basically meant she wasn't allowed to use her phone at all.

"We can go," Allison stepped out in front of Chad as he slid her phone into the pocket of his black tuxedo pants, placing a hand on the very small of her back and leading her down the hall to the stairs. They both knew that she didnt need assistance while making it through her own house but they also secretly enjoyed the innocence of one gentle touch.

"Allison, get in the car this instant!" Diedre, her father's sixth wife demanded from inside the limo where her father already was. Chad slipped his hand off of Allison's back and she practically whimpered from the loss of touch.

She slid into the limo next to Diedre and Chad smoothly slid in on the bench across from them, next to Diedre and Thomas's secret service agents.

"Allison, as the daughter of the president, you should fully be aware that punctuality matters," only Chad noticed Allison shifting her eyes from the ceiling to the window in a circular motion as Diedre scolded her. Only Chad knew of Allison's blunt hatred of Diedre. The other five wives she could handle, especially since one had been her mom, but Diedre was just too much.

"I'll be sure to be more punctual next time Diedre," Allison lied, forcing a smile onto her lips. Her father leaned back, satisfied that the scolding was over. He never got involved because Diedre claimed that Allison needed to be disciplined.

"And Allison, when we are out in public, you are to address me as your mother," only Chad noticed how the muscle under Allison's right eye twitched as the thought of calling someone else 'mother' crossed her mind. It was a sore subject for her and once again, only Chad knew that.

"Oh look, we're here," Thomas noted as they pulled right in front of where the charity gala was being held. Allison shifted in the seat, not wanting to leave the car and endure hours and hours of politics and boys flirting with her and Diedre being up her ass about not smiling. She wanted to be at home with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and watch movies in the theatre downstairs. That's how she wanted to spend her Friday night but of course that just couldn't happen.

"Smile Allison, there's cameras everywhere," Diedre demanded under her breath as the limo door was opened and Chad smoothly slipped on his dark sunglasses. He climbed out of the limo after John and Isaac and helped Sonny out of the car, placing his hand on her back again. Chad caught the appreciative smile she threw him and he smiled right back at her.

The cameras went wild as the first family of America entered the gala, appearing to be close knit and comfortable with each other's presence. If only they knew...

"Allison, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Allison had heard that when you drink alcohol at a party, it made things much easier and fun. She couldn't experiment with that theory because she was only 16 and all eyes were on her most of the time. Diedre steered her away from the table with the vice president's daughter with Chad following close behind. They stopped in front of a tall teenage boy with dark brown hair and pretty green eyes in an all black tuxedo. Diedre was trying to play matchmaker again.

"Allison, this is James Conroy. James, this is my daughter Allison that I was telling you about," Allison stiffened at Diedre calling her 'my daughter' as if she had taken on the responsibility of carrying her in her womb for nine months and then pushed her out of her own vagina.

"Its so nice to meet you," Chad's jaw locked as James took Allison's hand in his and gave it an adoring peck, before releasing it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too," Allison replied, for the sake of being nice.

"You really are a natural beauty," James complimented, causing Allison to awkwardly look down at her feet. It always made her feel so uncomfortable when strangers called her beautiful.

"Um, thank you. You've got some pretty good genes yourself," Allison nicely responded, causing James to look down at his pants.

"Actually, these are Armani tuxedo pants. I only wear the best," he sent this along with a wink and Allison wanted to burst out laughing at his stupidity. She heard Chad chuckle behind her and shook her head as Diedre spoke again.

"I'll leave you two alone," she winked, obviously thinking that James and Allison had some type of chemistry and shimmied away to probably hook herself onto the arm of her famous husband.

"May I have a dance?" James asked as Allison sighed and took his extended hand, even though she didnt really wanna dance with him.

Chad stayed behind but narrowed his eyes as James placed his hands on Allison's hips, pulling her closer to him as she uncomfortably wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music. James didnt deserve to be able to even look at Allison like that in public.

*ALAYLM*

Allison kicked off her heels and fumbled with the zipper of her dress, finally pulling it over her head, leaving her in her matching bra and panties. They had finally decided to go home after five hours of dancing and speeches and flirting. Allison felt so disgusted when James had kissed her tonight that she was considering just drinking a whole bottle of Listerine. James was cute but he was stupid and cocky and definitely not her type.

She checked the time and quickly rushed to her closet, pulling out a pair of yoga shorts and a loose purple crew top, running her fingers through her hair before sprinting out of her room. Chad wasn't on his post which she expected because it was 12:30 am. She knew Diedre and Thomas were going straight to sleep so she had nothing to worry about as she silently entered the gourmet white house kitchen where he was sitting on a bar stool by the island, waiting for her.

"You looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful tonight and you still do," Chad breathed out as Allison ducked her head to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. When Chad called her beautiful, she believed him.

She didnt know what to say in response so she just walked over to him, straddling his lap and locking her long fingers into his hair.

"One day we won't have to meet in the kitchen at 12:30 in the morning just to get some alone time together," Allison promised as Chad chuckled and rubbed the exposed skin on her hip.

"But Sonny," she breathed in as he called her her favorite nickname, the one her mom used to call her before she ran away, "doesnt sneaking around give you an adrenaline rush? The thought that at any moment, someone could walk in here and catch America's sweetheart straddling her bodyguard," Chad placed open mouth kisses on her neck as she moaned in appreciation and caressed his cheeks, giving him a warm smile.

"I just hate having to hide our relationship. My dad would murder you if he found out we are dating," Allison admitted, knowing that her father was capable of it.

"It doesn't matter...as long as you love me we'll be okay," Chad tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and she nodded, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"I'll always love you, Chad," Allison promised as he buried his nose into her hair and smiled at the smell of strawberries and vanilla.

"I'll always love you, even after my heart stops beating," Chad promised as Sonny closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the moment. As long as they loved each other, nothing else mattered.

This is the product of me having no social life and Justin bieber releasing a new music video. Tell me what you think(:


	2. Chapter 2

As Long As You Love Me

Chad was nineteen years old, with barely anything to his name when he had heard that the secret service was hiring. He thought it would be cool to be dressed in all black and have the president's life in his hands so he had applied and surprisingly got it. Two years lately, he had put his life on the line by starting a relationship with the daughter of the president.

He hadn't felt any attraction to Allison Monroe at all when he had first started the job because she was 14 years old and that would make him a pedophile. It wasn't until three weeks before her sixteenth birthday when their relationship began.

Chad had accidentally walked in on Allison getting changed and instead of freaking out on him, like a normal 15 year old girl, she gave him a smirk and winked before shutting the door in his face. That was when he believed that Allison wasn't as innocent as she put off.

They would flirt here and there but it was subtle so no one noticed the growing attraction between the two. It wasn't until Allison had been crying the night of her sweet sixteen when a letter for her runaway mother arrived in the mail that their relationship...escalated. Chad had listened to her all night long and didn't expect for her to lean up and kiss him after he had tucked her into her bed. What happened next was a chain reaction and suddenly he was making out with the president's daughter on her bed in the early hours of the morning. He had refused to take it farther because he felt as if he would be taking advantage of her and they didn't speak of it the next day.

Until a week later when Allison pulled him into one of the cleaning closets and attacked his lips did they have a serious talk about what was happening between them. Allison admitted that she had feelings for him and didn't care that he was a legal adult. It took Chad a while but he finally admitted to liking Allison and their secret relationship bloomed.

But the bad thing about their relationship was that it was illegal. They were five years apart and if anyone found out, Chad would be thrown in jail. But Sonny was worth the risk. She was worth getting thrown into jail for 25 years if it meant when he stepped out, she could be his again.

He stepped into President Monroe's office, instantly thinking of the worst. Had he found out about his relationship with his daughter? Was he going to have him shipped off to another island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean?

Sonny sat there in front of his desk in her favorite pajamas, the ones with purple unicorns all over the pants with a sweatshirt that said dream. She didnt even look at Chad as he walked in and sat next to her. They were always so careful when they were with each other because they didnt want to make things obvious.

"Chad," Thomas started, leaning back in his leather chair, "Diedre and I have a trip to take to the UK to meet with the queen and I need you to stay here and protect Allison while we're gone," Allison looked down and fiddled with her fingers to hide the fact that she wanted to scream HALLELUJAH to the heavens above. The fact that they were leaving meant that it would just be her and Chad in the house, besides the volunteers who remained invisible until it was time to clean something up.

"We will be gone until next Sunday so Chad, can you handle taking care of my daughter for a week?" Chad kept a straight face as he realized that he was gonna be alone with Sonny for an entire week.

"I believe I am capable of it," Chad stated as President Monroe nodded with a small smile. He knew that Chad was a 21 year old that had hormones just like any other guy but he trusted Chad, and trust was something that was hard to gain from the president. He knew Chad wouldn't ever try something on his daughter because he wouldn't want to risk his job.

"Good, well I'm gonna finish packing since we leave in two hours," the president left the two in his office and Sonny couldn't help the huge smile that erupted onto her face. But she knew she couldn't do anything physical to Chad at the moment because there were security cameras all around the office.

So, Sonny just sent him a wink and stood up, going back to her room to put on some clothes and stuff because in two hours, she would be completely alone with her secret boyfriend!

*ALAYLM, two hours later*

Sonny typed in the security code in the basement of the White House so she could manually disable the cameras. She knew Diedre well enough that as soon as they got back from the trip, she would check every tape for everyday they were gone to see what Sonny had done. But she wasn't gonna let it happen.

She crept into the security room, logging into the computers and instantly seeing every single room and every single hall of the entire house on the screen. She rolled her eyes and went to settings. All she had to do was turn every single camera off and then...

"What are you doing?" the voice made her jump up a foot off the chair, shrieking in the process. Chad chuckled as he lifted her up and she sat on his lap, going back to what she was doing.

"You fucking scared me," Sonny muttered with a hint of a smile. As soon as her father and Diedre left, her real personality just came through and she loved it. She hated acting innocent and sweet when she really wasn't.

"You never told me what you were doing," Chad pointed out, playing with the ends of her hair as Sonny successfully turned off all the cameras on the main floor.

"Turning off the cameras so Diedre can't check them when she gets back," Sonny stated, turning off the cameras on the second floor.

"But what if-"

"I'll just say that the cameras messed up or something and we didnt know," Sonny quickly answered, already knowing what he was gonna say. But they worked like that. She would say something and then he would finish for her and vice versa. It was like they read each other's minds.

"You're smarter than people give you credit for," Chad noted as Sonny hummed and turned off the cameras on her floor. She couldn't believe that the white house made it so easy to disable cameras with the click of a button. She silently thanked the fact that they didnt think of that before.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny turned and pecked his lips, cutting off the rest of the cameras before shutting off the computer system. She didnt need anyone knowing that she was down here.

"Now its just me, you, and the best house in the country," she rose off of his lap, sauntering out the door with him following her. They had the best kept secret in the entire world.

"That tickles," Sonny giggled as Chad continued to write on her neck in Sharpie that same night. She was splayed across her bed as he straddled her, writing a special message on her neck.

He pulled back and kissed where he had written as she moaned and sat up, reaching for her hand mirror.

"Ur so sexy," she read with a giggle. She took the Sharpie out of his hand and began to write on the inside of his arm.

"You make me feel like a natural woman," he read with a smile as soon as she pulled back.

He grabbed the marker back from her and kissed along her palm before writing a message back to her.

"Take my hand," she grabbed his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, leaning in closer to him.

"Je t'aime chérie," she knew it drove him crazy whenever she spoke a different language and he confirmed that when he hungrily attacked her neck, placing open mouth kisses along his message to her.

"Chad," she moaned out, grabbing the back of his neck as their lips met in a fury of passion. Their tongues collided with each other then eagerly danced together as Sonny began to grind her hips on top of him, trying to create friction. The farthest they had ever gotten with each other was heavy petting because Chad said he didn't want to take advantage of her. But Sonny wanted so much more. She actually wanted to feel Chad inside of her and have that barrier broken.

"Allison," Sonny pushed Chad away and ran her fingers through her hair as he shuffled under her bed as she fixed the covers. She grabbed her phone and quickly unlocked it before saying 'come in'.

"Allison, where's Chad?" it was one of her maids named Alexandria and Sonny just shrugged, not looking up from her phone.

"I think he went to the bathroom," Sonny suggested as Alexandria nodded and then squinted at Sonny's neck as Sonny bit her lip. Oh no.

"What is that writing on your neck? You didnt rebel against Diedre and get a tattoo did you?" Alexandria asked with a wave of her hands as Sonny shook her head, trying to come up with a good lie.

"It was from Portlyn. She was being weird and joking around and started writing all over me," she lied with a roll of her eyes to make it seem more real.

Alexandria narrowed her eyes but then shook it off. "Dinner should be ready soon and then everyone is leaving for the night. Bye sweetie," Sonny's heart warmed at the simple nickname. Alexandria was kind of like a mother to her.

"Night," Sonny called after her before she left the room. She counted to ten Mississippis before Chad crawled out from under her bed and took a deep breath.

"We have got to be more careful," Chad said as Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Can you sleep with me tonight after everyone else leaves?" Sonny asked, using her big brown puppy dog eyes to her advantage.

"Yes, but we'll actually be sleeping," Chad compromised as Sonny huffed and laid back against her pillows.

"I'll see you after dinner," Chad kissed the top of Sonny's head, letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling away and walking out of the room.

Sonny sat up, placing a hand over her wildly beating heart. She was hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

As Long As You Love Me

Sonny thanked whoever inhabited the heavens above when she woke up the next morning and Chad was there, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist and his head slightly buried in her chest. She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft, honey blonde hair that was always perfectly styled, no matter the situation.

Chad let out a little snore and Sonny giggled, poking his cheek so he would wake up so they could do something...together. She knew these seven days were gonna fly by fast and she wanted to cherish them as much as possible.

"Chad," she wriggled down closer to him and kissed along his jawline before going to his earlobe and lightly sucking on it.

"Chad," her voice was teasing and light as she left a trail of kisses all the way down his cheek to the corner of his lips, leaving her lips lingering in that spot.

Chad groaned as Sonny's lips stayed right next to his and he could feel her smirking.

"If only we could wake up like this every morning," Chad said, finally opening his eyes, leaning up to Sonny's lips just as she turned her head.

"No, you need to brush your teeth first, with extra Listerine. I think you should just swallow the whole bottle," Sonny joked, pushing his mouth away from hers. He chuckled and kissed her anyways as she placed a hand on his cheek, smiling as they pulled apart.

"One day, we'll be able to wake up like that all the time," Chad promised, pushing the covers off of him so he could go mouthwash before joining her again. He walked into her bathroom and locked the door as Sonny stood up and went to brush the messy tangles out of her hair.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, ITS PORTLYN!" Sonny turned towards the door in panic as her best friend and the vice president's daughter burst into her room with a wide smile, instantly engulfing Sonny in a hug. Sonny wasn't worried about how Portlyn even got into the house. She was worried because her boyfriend - that no one knew about - was only a door away from them and could come out at any moment.

"Hey Portlyn!" Sonny greeted as soon as Portlyn pulled away.

"Its been so long since I've seen you and I heard your parents were out of town so I thought I should keep you company," Portlyn exclaimed, shaking Sonny excitedly. "So you can grab that sexy bodyguard of yours and we can go shopping," Portlyn decided as Sonny bit her lip and looked at the bathroom door out of the corner of her eye, begging Chad not to come out.

"Yeah, that's great! And to make sure that I look presentable, you should go into my closet...and look for an outfit for me to wear while I go...take a shower," Sonny sputtered out, hoping Portlyn didnt catch the nervousness of her tone.

"Okay!" Portlyn excitedly ran into Sonny's massive room size closet just as Chad stepped into her room. Sonny instantly pushed him back into the bathroom and locked the door, taking a deep breath.

"Portlyn is out there and she wants to go to the mall," Sonny whispered as Chad nodded and pressed her against the door a little bit. He knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"We can't do anything right now," Sonny whined as Chad breathed on her neck before slightly gnawing on it, hitting her sweet spot.

"Any other time you wanna do something," Chad kept his voice low since Portlyn was on the other side of the wall and continued gnawing on her neck, all the way to her shoulder blade.

"Chad," she breathed and lightly pushed him off of her, "I have to shower," she sternly stated before walking past him and turning her shower on.

"Maybe I should help you," Sonny's breathing shook a bit. She would never tell anyone but she wasn't all that comfortable with her body. She didnt really want Chad to see her fully naked just yet.

"I was kidding Sonshine," Sonny giggled at the cute nickname as Chad's fingertips danced across the edge of her t shirt. He slowly began to lift it up, revealing her milky smooth skin as Sonny's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm not gonna force you into anything. I care about you way too much," Chad's jaw locked as he slid her shirt up over her boobs, testing his self control. What he wouldn't give to just throw her into the shower and take her right then but he knew that he had to wait. Sonny wanted to do it with him but he was smart enough to know that she wasn't actually ready for it.

Sonny's shirt was over her head, leaving her in her bra and boy shorts. Chad chuckled at her slow breaths as they kept each other's gaze.

"I'll let you do the rest," he caught her lips in between hers before pulling away, going to the other side of the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving Sonny slightly woozy.

"Hurry up!" Portlyn banged on the door, snapping Sonny out of her dreamy state before discarding the rest of her clothes and hopping into the shower as Chad just shook his head and chuckled, taking the door directly out of the bathroom to the hallway. Sonny didnt know it was there, she thought it blocked off to another room. But the white house had tons of secrets.

"Portlyn you look like a whore," Sonny stated as Portlyn's face expression dropped and she folded her arms over her chest.

"What? People wear stuff like this all the time," Portlyn looked down at the tight black bodycon dress she had picked out as Sonny "tsked" in disapproval.

"Whores wear stuff like that all the time. Besides, where would you even wear that?" Chad looked between the two girls with an amused expression on his face as Portlyn raised her eyebrow.

"To a club. Sonny, your parents are gonna be gone for a whole week. This is the time to get out and do something that we wouldn't be able to do when they're here. Isn't that right Chad?" Chad looked up and Sonny gave him a look. She may not be sweet and innocent but she didnt want to turn DC upside down while her parents are gone either.

"Um I see your point but then again you shouldn't -" Portlyn cut him off with a squeal.

"Sonny pick out something sexy. We're going to a party tonight," Portlyn winked and went back into the dressing room as Sonny groaned and collapsed on Chad's lap. She wasn't too alarmed of anyone seeing them because Portlyn took forever to change and the dressing room was practically deserted.

"Maybe a party will be fun. You're only young once Sonshine," Chad brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face as she sighed and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"I wouldn't even know how to act at a party," Sonny confessed as Chad chuckled. The fact that she was so innocent was cute.

"Okay lets go I need shoes!" Sonny slid off of Chad's lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as Portlyn raised an eyebrow at the two of them. She shook it off as Sonny let out a breath of relief before following Portlyn out of the store with Chad trailing behind them.

Portlyn looked at Sonny as she sat at her vanity table, applying eyeliner to the top of her eyelids. She didnt know how to approach such a delicate subject with Sonny but she had to.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Portlyn started, sliding her shiny stilettos onto her feet as Sonny nodded and turned around, only one of her eyes coated in makeup so far.

"Yeah why?" Sonny bit her lip, facing her mirror again as she went to work on her other eye.

"Well you would tell me if you were um...seeing someone, right?" Portlyn twirled a string of hair around her manicured index finger as Sonny inhaled a deep breath. She couldn't possibly know about Chad...right?

"Portlyn just-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING CHAD?" it was quick and to the point just like Portlyn and Sonny smirked at the phrase. She wasn't fucking Chad...yet. They were just in a secret passionate relationship. Thinking about it made her body tingle with adrenaline. There was something sexy and romantic about sneaking around...well everyone, just to share a lustful kiss or to get one simple touch.

"No...not yet at least. Portlyn you have to swear not to tell anyone but...he's my boyfriend," Portlyn collapsed on Sonny's bed with an expression of pure shock on her face. Allison Monroe, sweet little innocent Allison Monroe was ILLEGALLY dating her bodyguard behind everyone's back? Portlyn was surprised she even had the guts to do that and even continue it.

"But but how I just I cant even comprehend how you have pulled this off!" Portlyn exclaimed, jumping up and squeezing Sonny's shoulders as she giggled.

"We haven't told anyone and you're not going to either, right Portlyn?" Sonny stood up and looked at Portlyn straight in the eye who timidly nodded.

"I swear I won't tell a soul. I'll take it to the grave," Portlyn placed a hand over her heart as Sonny sighed in relief and threw her arms around her neck. When they pulled away, Portlyn gave Sonny a cheeky smile before exiting the room and letting Chad step in.

"Wow um..." Chad's oceanic blue eyes widened as Sonny innocently tugged on the bottom of her dress, sinking her teeth onto the edge of her bottom lip.

"Is it too much?" Sonny looked down at the super short, super tight black strapless dress Portlyn had shoved in her arms earlier at the mall. The dress had little slits with black lace covering them and she had paired the dress with a pair of fire engine red heels. Chad licked his lips. She looked like five star meal. She tousled her black waves to the side of her neck and looked at him through her fan of dark eyelashes. "Chad is this...okay?"

It was better than okay. And if he had a spare condom on him, Sonny's sweet little virginity would be gone. But instead he cleared his throat and took a step towards her, practicing his self control. But it was Sonny's fault for looking so damn fuckable.

"You look so beautifully sexy, Sonshine," Chad placed two hands on her hips as she smiled and took in his Ralph Lauren Black Polo cologne. He smelled fuckable.

"So this is the right party attire?" Sonny's innocent eyes were almost doe like and it was so cute how seemingly innocent she was.

"Its perfect and so are you," he nibbled on her ear as she smiled. Chad's approval was everything to her.

"How do you dance...at a party?" Sonny only knew how to formally dance. She didnt know how to dance like...well like how kids her age danced.

"Well you turn around," Chad turned Sonny so that her ass was pressed against his pelvis and it took everything in him to remain calm.

"I would intertwine our fingers and place them on your hips," he did just this as he tucked his head into the smooth crook of her neck.

"We would begin to gently sway to the music," Sonny's brain was foggy at this point as they swayed back in forth in rhythm, Chad humming in satisfaction.

"And as the beat picked up, you would begin to grind your hips against mine," Sonny tried to remember how the girls in movies "grinded" against their guys. She rubbed her ass against his pelvis, dropping a bit before returning to her previous motion as Chad exhaled. Judging by what she felt behind her, she was doing it right.

"I cant wait to do that to real music," Sonny turned her head and caught his lips, placing a warm hand on his cheek as he bit down on her lip but she pulled away.

"Lets go," Sonny released his grip on her before sashaying away, her hips moving from side to side at a sassy pace as Chad ran his fingers through his hair. For anyone that thought Sonny was innocent, if they saw her right then and there, she would get confused for a sexy vixen.

"I wanna party and bullshit and party and bullshit and party and bullshit and party and party!" Sonny sang along to the song blasting through the speakers that were stationed all around the house. The party was held at Portlyn's cousin's house and it was amazing. Sonny had never felt so loose and free in her entire life. Chad always had at least one hand on her body and they could show passionate affection without anyone saying shit. No one cared that she was the daughter of the most powerful man in the country and she loved it. She wished she was a normal teenager so she could do this every weekend.

"SONNY!" Portlyn gently pinched her forearm, giggling as part of one of the drinks she was holding sloshed over the side of the red cup and onto the floor.

"Here!" Sonny didnt have anything to drink the first two hours she had been at the party because well...Chad told her not to because they drinks were most likely spiked. But now seeing how everyone was so carefree when they were drunk, she didnt really see anything bad about alcohol.

"Um okay," Sonny grabbed the cup which Chad grabbed right out of her hands and sniffed it.

"Its spiked Portlyn," Chad pointed out as Portlyn nodded.

"Yeah I know. Sonny you might as well live it up while your parents are MIA," Sonny slid the drink out of Chad's grip and sniffed it. It smelled sweet and sour all at the same time. She put the cup up to her painted lips and took a deep breath before letting the liquid slide down her throat. She coughed a bit and gagged as the liquid burned and sizzled into her stomach. But she felt her limbs loosen and her brain go a bit fuzzy. She took another deep swallow and suddenly her vision wasn't so clear. Another sip and her tongue got heavy. Once the cup was empty she could barely even talk straight. But she couldn't hear her hindering thoughts and that was enough to assure her that being alcohol was amazing.

"I wanna parrtttyyy and buuuuuullllshhhhiiiiit," Chad dragged Sonny into her house as she giggled, murmuring the lyrics to that Rita Ora song. She'd had a total of three drinks and she was completely out of it. Chad wasn't even gonna let her have anything to drink in the first place but Sonny wanted to experience the thrills of being young so why not let her?

"Chaddy will you party and bullshit with me?" Sonny giggled her stupidly cute giggle again as Chad decided that he wasn't getting anywhere just dragging her around. He wrapped his arms around the crook of her knees and and picked her up, supporting her upper body.

"You're like superman! My hero," she pretended to swoon as Chad chuckled and kicked open the door to her room.

"Sonny you need to sleep this off," Chad instructed, laying her down on the bed as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Sonny isn't sleepy," even as she said this he heard her breathing even and he debated on whether he should undress her so she could sleep comfortably. It was all just a test of his self control.

Chad knelt down and removed the skyscraper stilettos from her feet, quietly setting them at the edge of her bed. He then bit his lip, noticing her dress had ridden up to reveal her pert butt. He turned her over, slipping off his button down shirt and slipping it onto her body. He buttoned all the buttons before pulling down the tight dress and setting it on the chair. He only did that so he wouldn't have to see her delicate parts and she could keep her dignity.

"I love you Sonshine," he kissed the small crook of her neck before turning her lights out and leaving the room, knowing that Sonny would be feeling like shit during the daylight hours.


	4. Chapter 4

As Long As You Love Me

(Tuesday)

Chad stirred the black coffee he had made Sonny the next morning as she came into the kitchen, moaning and groaning about her headache and the urge to throw up.

"And that is called a hangover," Sonny threw one leg over the stool in front of the island and pulled herself up, resting her face on the cool limestone surface.

"I can't remember anything," she whimpered as Chad slid the coffee in front of her.

"Usually people dont get drunk after three beers but its okay Sonny," he helped her sit up and tilted the cup towards her lips, making sure she swallowed.

"That feels so much better," Chad ran his fingers through her scalp as she shivered, placing her head back on the counter. Maybe alcohol wasn't the best thing in the world since this was the side affects.

"What do you wanna do today? The world is ours at the moment," Chad ran his fingers down to her slender neck and began to deeply massage her muscles as she moaned in appreciation.

"Isn't the fair in town this week?" Sonny asked as Chad nodded. Sonny had always wanted to go to the fair with her friends but they refused to go with her mainly because of the two secret service agents that followed her around. Now that her dad was out of town, she would only have to bring Chad with her and he wouldn't even have to be in uniform.

"That's where you wanna go?" Chad asked as Sonny hummed and nodded.

"Then the fair it is," Chad swept Sonny up into his arms again as she giggled and gladly let him carry her up to her room, just like the superman he was.

"Where are your clothes?" Chad asked as soon as Sonny opened her bedroom door. Her eyebrows sewed together as she looked down at what she was wearing. A tight pink bandeau top and jean high waisted shorts. Last time she checked, she was wearing clothes.

"Chad these are..."

"No it looks like you're going to stand on a street corner to get a few hundred dollar bills. Sonny, you're not going out in that," Chad sternly stated as Sonny folded her arms over her chest.

"You're not the boss of me," Sonny knew she should be fuming that Chad had basically called her a prostitute but she found it kind of endearing that he cared that much about her dignity that he was willing to say stuff like that to protect her from perverted comments and harsh judgments.

"Fine. You win," Chad smirked as Sonny walked back into her closet and grabbed a see through lace crop top, throwing it over her bandeau before tucking her phone into her pocket and going with Chad out the door.

"So what usually happens at the fair?" Sonny asked, brushing her hand against Chad's as they went out to his car. She was so glad she wasn't going via limo. She hated limos. They made her feel suffocated and dizzy.

"Well couples make out at the top of the Ferris wheel. There's usually an area where people dance and stuff. You eat tons of junk food. And you win stuffed animals. Just like in the movies," Chad slipped on his sunglasses as they drove out of the gate and to the fair which was in downtown. Today, Sonny wasn't the president's daughter. She was just Sonny Monroe, going to have a good time at the fair with her boyfriend.

"This is so cool!" Sonny exclaimed with a wide smile, looking at everything around her. There were games where you had to shoot water at a target and toss a ring onto the top of a beer bottle. There was a giant Ferris wheel in the middle of it all surrounded by vendors that sold colorful cotton candy and flavored slushies. And there were other rides sprinkled around downtown like a tilt-a-wheel and one of those towers where they dropped you from the very top. Sonny couldn't believe that she had never been to one of these before.

"What do you want to do first?" Chad asked as Sonny grabbed his hand and leaned into his side. No one would probably even recognize her. The president's daughter would never leave the house in short shorts and she would never wear a see through shirt.

"Cotton candy!" Sonny exclaimed like a child in a candy shop. Chad led her over to one of the vendors and forked out a few bills before he handed Sonny the fluffy pink cotton candy on a stick. She grabbed some with her fore fingers and put it on her tongue, giggling as the sweet sugar instantly dissolved.

"Its gone!" Chad chuckled at how excited she was. He'd never seen her so free and happy before. He liked making and seeing her happy. It made him happy as well.

"Chad, we have to get ourselves drawn!" Sonny exclaimed, pointing to the man who was doing caricatures as she finished the last bit of her cotton candy.

She dragged Chad over to man and sat down on Chad's lap, smiling at the man who instantly began to draw them.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she kissed him on the lips as he rubbed her back and nodded. He would do anything for her because he loved her.

When they were finished with the picture, Sonny paid the man and rolled it up, tucking it into the side of her purse as they continued along the fair.

"Excuse me, are you the president's daughter?" Chad unlinked their hands as Sonny tried to keep her cool. Uh oh, what did she do now?

"Uh no. I'm actually visiting here for the summer. I'm...Charlotte Rene," Sonny slowly stated as the woman gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, well you look an awful lot like her," the old woman stated with a smirk as Sonny giggled as Chad did as well.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Sonny brushed it off. The woman nodded at her before pushing past the two of them as Sonny released a breath she hadnt realized she was holding.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny laughed as Chad shook his head, intertwining their fingers again. They both silently prayed that they wouldn't encounter another situation like that...ever.

Three corndogs, two slushies, one stuffed animal, and a ride on every attraction there (except the Ferris wheel) later and it was getting dark outside. The fair began to light up and Sonny squealed at how pretty everything looked.

"You ready for the Ferris wheel?" Chad asked as Sonny nodded and they ran over to the short line, the man letting them on along with a lot of other couples as they began to go higher and higher.

"Its so pretty. Who knew DC had so much to offer outside the four walls of the white house," Sonny said with awe as Chad wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned back with her, kissing the crook of her neck as she blushed. She didnt know if other people could see them or not.

"I love you Sonny," Chad said as he brushed his lips against hers, smiling as Sonny responded by pushing her lips against his, placing two of her hands on his neck as his tongue plunged into her mouth. They both smiled as they heard wolf whistles and squeals around them and Sonny flushed a deep red as they pulled away, just when their cart began to go down.

"Dance with me," Sonny was kind of dizzy from the Ferris wheel so she stumbled a bit as she led Chad to the make do dance floor where "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz was playing over the speakers.

_When I look into your eyes_

_Its like watching the night sky_

_On a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

Chad slipped his hands around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him as close as humanly possible.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

"How old is your soul Sonshine?" Chad whispered in Sonny's ear as she dug her head into his neck.

"As old as yours is..."

_Well I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_I take to some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_Even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn _

_And god knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_"_Chadpromisethatnomatterwhath appenswithmydadwhenhecomesba ckoranything_..._promiseyouwon'tgiveup_. _BecauseifyougiveupthenIwill,"Sonnysaid_, _tearsspringingto her eyes as she considered what would happen if her dad ever found out about them.

"Sonny, I promise. I love you so much, I could never live without you," Chad kissed Sonny's hair as she smiled and nodded, tightening her hold around his neck.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_Well I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

"Hmm kiss me," Sonny commanded as the last few notes of the song played out. Chad leaned down and took Sonny's lips in between his, not even allowing his tongue to go into her mouth. Her hands slid from his neck up to his cheeks as she pulled him down closer to her, putting all of her love and commitment into that one simple kiss.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

**Tell me what ya think plz! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

As Long As You Love Me

(Wednesday)

"Thank you," Chad handed the delivery guy a wrinkled $20 bill before taking the food out of his hand and closing the door. It was ten am and at the request of Sonny they were having Chinese food. He chuckled at his girlfriend before going back up to her room where he heard the water in the bathroom running. He set the brown paper bag down on her vanity and knocked on her door. She cracked it open so that Chad could only see her face.

"Are you taking a shower?" he asked and Sonny shook her head. She closed her eyes and stepped back from the door, opening it wider and letting Chad see her body. His eyes widened as they trailed over her creamy skin and curvy hips. Sonny had a body...a great one at that. Her stomach was flat and her waist was small but curved out to her butt which was nice and firm. She was at least a B cup but a 38B. Her black waves spilled out over her shoulders as she awkwardly shifted in the string polka dot bikini. He knew Sonny wasn't the most confident and he didnt know why because she was drop dead beautiful.

"I was thinking we could eat in my jacuzzi," Sonny's fingers danced over the marble edge of the jacuzzi tub as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Um, uh yeah just let me go grab my swim shorts," Sonny inhaled again and nodded her head, grabbing the food from the table before closing the bathroom door again. Chad ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to his room. He knew he said he would wait for Sonny to be ready but her actions spoke like she was ready. He breathed out and adjusted his pajama pants. Damn was he excited. And there was nothing he could do about it.

When he went back into her bathroom the lights were turned off and fireless candles decorated the room. Sonny wasn't allowed to have real candles in her room because her father was afraid of the absolute worse happening. Her father didnt trust her enough.

He looked at the jacuzzi and found Sonny already sitting in it, her head tipped back causing her messy bun to slouch down a bit. She had her eyes closed and her fingers were playing in the water. Their food sat on the steps, waiting to be touched. Sonny hummed then opened her eyes, giving Chad her dazzling smile.

"We only have a few more days till my dad comes home," Sonny's bottom lip jutted out into a pout as Chad let his tense body relax in the hot water.

"Sonshine dont think about that. We'll make the best of it," Chad scooted closer to Sonny and wrapped his arm around her waist as she slipped deeper into the tub and rested her head on his chest.

"I just dont wanna get used to having these moments with you and then they just get taken away," Chad brought his hand up and rubbed her back as she sniffled and placed one hand on his chest.

"They won't get taken away. We found a way before and we'll find a way again Sonny I promise," Chad kissed her forehead as she nodded and sat up, grabbing the food from behind him and taking out the white containers.

"General Tso Chicken, shrimp fried rice, and California Rolls," she smiled and took out the chopsticks as well, handing Chad a pair.

"I dont eat with chopsticks," Chad chuckled and searched through the bag for a fork but couldn't find one. And he definitely didnt want to go all the way downstairs to find one.

"Here, I'll teach you," Sonny opened the chopsticks for him and placed them in his fingers the right way. She guided her hand with his into the white container, helping him pick up a piece of chicken and place it in his mouth. He hummed as he chewed and Sonny released their hands and took a piece of chicken for herself.

"You should just feed me," he swallowed as Sonny giggled and picked up some rice. He opened his mouth and she dropped it in as Chad rubbed her hip under the water.

"Everything seems so much more intimate in water," she noted, handing Chad the container so she could eat some of her California roll.

"Or maybe that's just us," Chad picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers and Sonny watched as he bit into it and chewed. The way his jaw tensed. The way his tongue licked up the extra sauce left on his lips. She bit her tongue and looked down, placing the half eaten roll in the paper bag. She took the container out of his hands and placed it back on the step, placing two hands on the side of his neck and crashing their lips together. They molded perfectly as Sonny groaned and moved through the water on top of his lap. She pushed her tongue through his lips and felt his hips buck against her. She groaned as his hands rubbed up and down her back leaving a trail of Goosebumps despite the fact they were in hot water. She felt his fingers fiddle with the tie of her bikini and she arched her back as it came undone. If she leaned forward, her bikini would fall off.

Chad flipped them over so she was against the jacuzzi wall, her bikini slipping off into the water in the process. Chad took in her full breasts and her swollen pink nipples. Sonny shied away but Chad wrapped his arms around her, their bare chests pressing against each other.

"Sonny dont be afraid I won't hurt you," Chad soothed as Sonny nodded and pulled back. Chad kissed her on her lips before moving down to the crook of her neck. He kept sucking until her found her sweet spot, when she released a breathless whimper. He bit down on it as she threw her head back before he kissed it, soothing the pain. He continued this all the way down to her chest, her breath picking up as he kissed the top of her right boob. She grabbed the back of his neck as he took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her pebble like nipple. She released tiny little whimpers then began to moan his name as he brought his other hand up to massage her other boob. She fisted his hair and urged him to continue. He pulled off of that boob then switched, giving the other one the same treatment.

Sonny let her hands travel down to the waist band of his shorts but he used his free hand to bring them back up. She opened her eyes and Chad pulled away from her chest, knowing that she was getting angry.

"Why'd you stop?" Sonny asked, awkwardly putting her arm over her breast as Chad looked away from her.

"I know where this is leading and I know you're not ready for it," Sonny's eyes narrowed as Chad looked up at her.

"How do you know I'm not ready?" Sonny asked with a hint of attitude.

"Sonny its gonna hurt. You're gonna be in pain. Trust me when I say you're not ready," Sonny shook her head at him. She was aware that it was gonna hurt she was even prepared for it. She wanted Chad, all of him. She wanted to feel that special bond with him and let him know that he was hers and only hers and that she didn't belong to anyone else.

"Chad I know I just, I know I wanna lose it to you. And I want it to happen. Before my dad comes back," Chad nodded and picked her top up out of the water, helping her put it back on.

"I will make it the most special night of your life," he kissed her cheek and she nodded, yawning as Chad put their food away and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a towel as Sonny stood up and he picked her up bridal style, wrapping her in the fluffy towel as he carried her and their food back into her room. They both fully dried off before climbing under Sonny's sheets, curling up in each other's arms and letting the soft pitter patter of the rain against Sonny's balcony soothe them to sleep.

"Allison Isabella Monroe, what are you doing!" Sonny groaned as she rolled out of the spooning position with Chad, her eyes fluttering open as she noticed Alexandria standing by her bed with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you didnt work on Wednesdays!" Sonny exclaimed as she yanked the covers over her and Chad causing Chad to also wake up. His eyes widened as he saw Sonny's maid, Alexandria, standing by them.

"This is illegal! Your father will have your head if he sees this!" Alexandria screamed as Sonny hopped up and gripped her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Please Alexandria, please dont tell him. I...I love Chad. So much. Please, my father will throw him in jail if he finds out about this. Promise me you won't tell just please," Sonny begged as Alexandria weakened under Sonny's pleading eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Sonny was like the daughter she desperately wanted but couldn't have.

"How long has this been going on?" Alexandria asked as Sonny gulped and stared back at Chad who lowered his head.

"Just a few months. He hasn't forced me into anything. I love him so much just dont tell anyone," Sonny pleaded as Alexandria nodded and gave her a kiss and then gave her a meaningful stare.

"Just be careful and safe. I dont want to have to mend your broken heart," she gave Chad glare who nodded and stuck two of his thumbs up in response.

After Alexandria left the room, Sonny smirked down at Chad before climbing back in bed with him.

"It feels dangerous with more people knowing about us," Sonny turned her head towards him so it was resting on his shoulder and he fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"We just have to trust that those people won't tell anyone and we're all good," he kissed her temple as she nodded then bit down on her lower lip.

"I want frozen yogurt," she decided after a good ten minutes. She pulled a cozy, oversized sweater over her head as Chad slipped his shirt back on and they walked down into the kitchen together.

"Movie night?" Chad asked even though on the rare occasions when they had a movie night, they never really watched the movie.

Sonny nodded and hummed as she grabbed a container of strawberry yogurt out of the freezer. Chad grabbed a bag of M&M's and some spicy Dorito's before following Sonny down to the theatre. They set their snacks down on the couch and flicked through the different DVDs.

"Mr. And Mrs. Smith! We have to watch this!" Sonny stuck the DVD into the player that was hooked up to the projector. She dimmed down the lights all the way before joining Chad on the couch, her legs easily going in his lap as the movie started.

Chad's fingers traced patterns on Sonny's bare thigh as she scooped another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. She smiled in ecstasy at the taste. It was so good.

"Here," Sonny scooped up another spoonful and fed it to Chad who let the sweet solid slide down his throat.

Sonny's lips had turned an adorable pink from the yogurt she was consuming. As she was putting another spoonful in her mouth, Chad pushed the container off of her and attacked her lips, straddling her on the couch as he tongue dove into her mouth and scooped up the sweet dessert. Sonny bit down on his lips and pushed her tongue against his, the yogurt switching between their tongues until there was no more left.

"Chad, I actually wanted to watch the movie," Chad ran his tongue over his lips and chuckled.

"When do we ever watch movies?" Sonny pouted and dipped her finger into the yogurt container, getting a fair amount and sticking it on Chad's nose. The heat in the room caused it to melt and slide down his face as Sonny giggled and leaked down his cheek, taking the yogurt with her.

"Payback," she sing songed as Chad took the spoon out of her hand and scooped up some yogurt. He pulled her sweater back with the tip of his finger and dropped it down her shirt. Sonny screamed and stood up as the cold substance melted down her torso. It was freezing.

"Its on!" Sonny scooped some yogurt up with her bare hands and flung it at Chad who laughed and took retreat across the room. Sonny grabbed the container in her arms and threw handfuls of yogurt at Chad who dodged them all, having a laugh attack as he did. By the time the yogurt was done, the room was a mess and so was Chad. Sonny laughed at the way he looked and intertwined their fingers, letting the yogurt drop to he ground.

"Well I guess we have to clean this all up now," she trailed her finger down his cheek which was sticky and nibbled on his earlobe.

"I guess we will," Chad smirked as Sonny pecked his lips.

"You taste like strawberries," Chad dipped his head into her curtain of hair, rubbing the tip of his nose against the nape of her neck.

"Your hair smells like mint. Your body smells like vanilla. Your mouth tastes like," he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "sunshine."

**Yeah yeah yeah I know this late but school is just...school.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Long As You Love Me

(Friday)

Sonny groaned and pushed Chad off of the love seat they had both been occupying in her lounge, throwing her Wii remote down as their game of Mario Kart ended. She kicked Chad's back with the front of her foot and stood up, leaving the room with a pout on her face. She heard Chad's loud laugh behind her and stuck up her middle finger as she went down to the kitchen where Alexandria was preparing a snack for the two. She felt a lot more comfortable around her now that she knew of Sonny's little secret.

"Chad is a cheater," Sonny whined as Chad entered the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Sonny is a sore loser," he breathed out in a laugh as Sonny grabbed a grape off the tray and threw it at him.

"No I was winning and you got mad so you slammed your car into mine and pushed me off the mushroom, that's cheating!" Sonny complained as Alexandria chuckled at the two and put the small pizza in front of them.

"That's life Sonshine," Chad kissed her cheek but Sonny pushed him away, grabbing the whole pizza and pushing herself off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked as Sonny continued up the stairs to her room.

"Cheaters don't get to eat my pizza!" Chad laughed and ran up behind her, grabbing her by her waist and swinging her in the air as Sonny slapped his arms.

"You're making me dizzy!" Sonny complained. Chad threw her over his shoulder and continued up to her room, taking the pizza out of her hands. He set it on her dresser and threw her on the bed as Sonny took a deep breath and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Chad, you give me headaches," Chad turned on Sonny's iHome, putting her iPod on shuffle and turning the volume all the way up.

"Come on Sonshine, live a little," Chad grabbed Sonny's hands and pulled himself onto the bed. He stood up with her and they began to jump around on the bed to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, even though it was the most annoying song both of them had ever heard.

"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad!" Sonny screamed at Chad as she hopped around on her bed with a huge smile on her face. "I missed you so so bad!"

Chad laughed with Sonny as they continued to bounce around, messing up Sonny's perfectly made bed as they switched places and twirled around as they jumped. Sonny flopped down on the bed once she got tired and Chad followed, gently putting some of his weight on top of her as she swept his hair out of his face.

"I think your phone is ringing," Chad reached into the pockets of Sonny's sweatpants and handed it to her.

"Its my dad..." Sonny bit her lip as Chad turned down the music and she answered the phone. "Hey daddy."

"Sonny, hi I miss you. How are you?" Sonny adjusted herself under Chad as he buried his head in her neck, licking her sweet spot as she grabbed a small section of the skin on his forearm between her finger and her thumb and squeezed as he winced. Now was not the time to get riled up.

"Things are good, just kind of boring. How are things in England?" Sonny asked as Chad tickled her sides and she kneed him in his stomach as a slight giggle slipped through her lips.

"Are you okay over there? Where's Chad?" Sonny looked down at Chad who had his eyes closed and was laying on her chest. She stroked her fingers through his scalp and sighed into the phone.

"He's sleeping and I'm just watching movies and stuff," Sonny said as her dad hummed into the phone. She didn't necessarily have much of a problem with her dad, he was just awkward to be around.

"Well I just called to check on you. I guess I'll see you Sunday. Deirdre says hi," her dad slowly trailed off towards the end and Sonny hummed, just wanting the conversation to be over.

"Okay dad. Um, I love you," it sounded more like a question to Chad but he felt Sonny relax when he said it back. She had revealed to him during one of their late night kitchen meetings that she hated the fact that her dad rarely said "I love you" to her and rarely showed that he did.

Sonny hung up the phone and slapped Chad on the back of his head, causing him to abruptly sit up.

"What was that for?" Chad exclaimed as Sonny snickered.

"You distracted me while I was on the phone with my dad," Sonny rose from her bed and grabbed the pizza off of the dresser, breaking off a small piece and fitting it into her mouth.

"What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Chad asked, mimicking Sonny's actions and stuffing a bigger piece into his mouth. Everything that Alex made tasted so heavenly.

"I wanna ride bikes," Sonny said as Chad gave her a wild look. He didn't know the last time he had even looked at a bike.

"Whatever you want babe," he smirked and kissed her forehead before standing up and leaving the room with the pizza in his hands as Sonny fell back and shook her head.

Sonny smiled as she felt the wind whipping through her hair, her darkly tinted sunglasses masking the glare of the sun against her eyes. She wasn't riding that fast because Chad was skateboarding beside her, toying with his fancy camera. She heard a click and snapped out of her fantasy, looking over at Chad who snapped another picture and looked at it with a smile.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, pushing her sunglasses up to her forehead as Chad continued to snap more and more pictures.

"You're beautiful," he said in awe, as if her captivating beauty was something that he had never experienced before. He clicked another picture as she looked down and smiled at the fabric of her shorts, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Stop being cheesy," she said as Chad laughed and snapped more pictures as they turned so they were heading down towards the driveway. Sonny wished they could go outside of the gates but the maids and servants were there. Even though Chad was with her, it wasn't going to be enough.

"Lets turn around," Chad suggested as he saw the probably hundreds of paparazzo pressed against the gate, taking pictures of Sonny and Chad as Sonny let her sunglasses fall back down onto her face and she began to pedal faster, taking the bend to the backyard.

"Someone's climbing over!" Chad yelled. Sonny screamed as she hurried to pedal, making sure that Chad was still right next to her. The first year that her father was elected, someone had snuck into the White House and tried to kidnap her. She had been so paranoid ever since. That was why her mother left. She couldn't put up with it.

Sonny didn't know what else to do as they made it to the backyard. She threw her bike down and ran and jumped into the pool. If they stayed on the side of the pool by the waterfall and the ledge, they wouldn't be spotted.

Chad jumped in with her, swimming over to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. She was shaking. Chad stroked her hair, trying to keep her calm. He kept them afloat as he watched the paparazzi scan the backyard looking for them. His eyes combed through the pool as he watched Sonny bite down on her lip to keep from screaming. Just as his eyes were about to land on the waterfall, the gate security tackled him and arrested him, confiscating his camera as Sonny took a deep breath and grabbed onto the ledge, pulling herself out. Chad did the same as Alex came rushing out with towels, throwing one over Sonny and wrapping her in her arms, whispering things to her in Spanish then turning around, motioning for Chad to come forth. She handed him a towel and began to thank the good lord that they were both okay.

"Take care of her," Alex advised in her thick accent as Chad nodded and went up to Sonny, who was still shaking. He rubbed her arms then swept her up, walking into her room and gently setting her down on her computer chair, not wanting to get her bed wet. He went into her closet and pulled out a pair of his basketball shorts and a wife beater that she kept in there for him. He also grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a thin long sleeve shirt for her.

He walked back out as Sonny looked at him, her eyes watering as he helped her get undressed. She changed her undergarments then slipped into the clothes Chad had gotten for her, shivering from the blasting air conditioner in her room. He turned it down, turning on the heat even though it was the middle of the summer.

After Chad got dressed he plugged in Sonny's blow dryer and made sure her hair was completely dry before combing it out for her. She smiled in appreciation at him when he was done as he ran a towel through his hair, even though it was mostly already dry.

"Come on Sonshine," Chad put Sonny's iPod on shuffle as they both climbed into bed and he softly ran his fingers up and down her spine as she cuddled into him.

"You want to talk about it?" Chad questioned as Sonny buried her face into his chest.

"I wish my mom had taken me with her," Sonny quietly admitted as Chad's heart clenched at the thought. He didn't want to be selfish but if Sonny's mom had taken her with her then they wouldn't have what they did today.

"We would have never met," he tried to play it off as a joke but he was serious.

"Yes we would've. We're meant to be together...forever. Fate would've brought us together somehow," Sonny said, finally looking at Chad. Her eyes were sparkling and a beaming smile was set on her face as she intertwined their hands and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss on the jaw.

"You're my forever. Thank you for saving me," she thanked as Chad felt his face heat up. Never had he blushed in front of Sonny before.

"Its just what I do for the people I love," he caught her lips in between his as moved on top of her, the cover over both of them as Sonny felt her heart rate pick up. Were they about to do it?

*RATED M OKAY SO SKIP THIS IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE OKAY WARNING DANGER DANGER*

"Chad, I'm scared," Sonny admitted as Chad pulled away from her neck and gave her a soothing kiss on the lips.

"If you're not ready, we'll stop," Chad promised, returning back to the sweet spot on her neck. She nodded and fisted his soft hair, bringing him as close as physically possible to her neck. His body heat throbbed against her. His erection poked her in the thigh. Sonny moved her hands to underneath his shirt, awkwardly tugging it up. Chad pulled away and let her slide it off of his head before he returned to her succulent breasts. She gasped as he latched onto her pebble like nipple, massaging the other breast as she moaned and writhed under him. Chad switched and gave the other breast the same treatment as Sonny's breath quickened and she felt something release into her underwear.

Chad pulled away and returned his mouth to Sonny's full pink lips, biting and sucking until they were swollen. He let his hands run down her body, leaving kisses following the trail of his hands. He stopped at her knee and lapped at the skin underneath it as Sonny groaned and scrunched the sheets in her hands. She never knew that something like that could give her so much pleasure.

Chad kissed up to her knee, licking and sucking on her creamy skin. When he got to her inner thighs Sonny gasped and bucked her hips downwards. He locked two fingers into the hem of her lace boy shorts and pulled them down, her arousal clear to him even in the dimmed light. She was clean shaven and Sonny ran her fingers through her air as she arched her back. She wanted Chad in so many ways at that moment.

"Chad please just go," she begged, her voice thick with lust as Chad pulled her panties all the way down to her ankles and off her feet. He turned back to her alluring womanhood and gently spread her lips open as Sonny groaned in anticipation. She was so close to a release and Chad was barely touching her.

"It might hurt a bit just-"

Sonny cut him off, "I don't care just go," she demanded. She was debating just taking his fingers and shoving them up there by herself.

Chad hesitantly let his middle finger slip into her opening, her tight walls pulsing around him as he went in deeper. She was so fucking tight.

Sonny's eyes snapped open as she felt Chad's finger start to move and she whimpered and moaned as she grinded her hips against his finger. She wanted more.

"Chad more," she commanded. Chad pushed his fore finger into her opening and began to move the two fingers in sync, slightly curling them causing Sonny to release a ferocious moan.

"Faster," she begged, reaching down and grabbing his wrist, pumping it for him as Chad curled his fingers, hitting a spot she didnt even know existed.

"I'm gonna-" Sonny screamed Chad's name as she felt her walls clench then release, a tight knot inside of her stomach dropping as she came all over Chad's fingers. It was like something out of this world, the feeling of an orgasm. She saw stars as she was recovering and gave Chad a sweet smile.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Sonny said as Chad took in her lips again, shoving his tongue in and exploring every inch of her sweet mouth.

He dug in his pockets and pulled the golden foil package out as Sonny shakily undid his belt and shoved his pants down to his ankles. She stroked him through his tight briefs as he groaned into her mouth. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his briefs and she slowly pulled them down, her cheeks heating up as she noticed Chad's shaft huge and erect right before her. Was it gonna fit? How was it gonna fit? How bad would it hurt?

She pushed the worries aside as Chad rolled the condom on, rubbing himself to comfort before position himself right above her throbbing womanhood. Her breath picked up and she brought Chad's lips back to hers as a distraction.

"I'm ready," she nodded in assurance and Chad let the head of his shaft sink into her wet heat as Sonny let out a small cry. He wasn't even all the way in and it hurt.

"I'm gonna go in a little bit more okay," Chad slowly let her walls clench around him as Sonny buried her face in his neck. It hurt so bad. She had never felt a pain like this before.

"Just go all the way in," Sonny wrapped her hands around Chad's back and screamed as he pushed all the way into her. She could feel him pushing through that sacred wall and tears streamed down her face as she shook underneath him.

"Sonshine," he kissed her, trying hard to not rock his hips against hers as she cried into his shoulder.

"You can move," Chad slowly pulled out of her only to gently ease himself back down. Sonny whimpered, the pain still not going away. It just made things worse.

*OKAY ITS SAFE NOW*

"Chad can we stop," she sobbed as Chad pulled out of her, pulling her on top of his body and rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. It hurt so bad. He was right. She wasn't able to handle it. But she wasn't a virgin anymore because her barrier had been broken.

"I need a minute," she stood up, not bothering to put her clothes back on. She went into her bathroom and sat on the toilet, grabbing some tissue paper to wipe her area. She pulled the tissue away and there was blood on it. She tried not to freak out because Portlyn had told her that you would bleed the first time but she couldn't help herself. She dropped it in the toilet and flushed, washing her hands and going back out into the room.

"Chad I'm bleeding and I dont know what to do," she felt like such a little kid. He was so experienced and she had cried and made him pull out because of the pain.

"Lets take a shower," Sonny nodded and tucked her matted hair behind her ear, letting Chad sweep her off her feet and carry her into the bathroom. He set her down and turned the shower on, letting the steam engulf them.

"Come on Sonshine," he helped her step into the shower and he went in after her. Sonny wrapped her arms around him as he stroked her wet hair. He knew she felt dumb for telling him to pull out because she couldn't handle the pain but Chad honestly understood. It was her first time and Sonny hated any kind of pain.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted our first time to be special and I ruined it," Sonny cried into his chest. He wrapped his hands underneath her butt and lifted her up, gently slamming her against the wall so they were eye to eye.

"Our first time was special because it was me and you, you and me. I love you Sonny, you dont need to be embarrassed about anything," Chad reassured her as she nodded ran her fingers up and down his wet arms. She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss, causing him to groan.

"Can we try again?" Sonny shyly asked as Chad chuckled and moved them under the hot water spray, peppering kisses all over her body.

"Right now?" Chad asked as Sonny eagerly nodded. Chad shrugged and wrapped his arms back around her, letting their lips meet in a sweet kiss before slowly lifting her butt up and guiding himself in. Portlyn was right, it was so much better after the first time.

President Monroe furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the news that evening. The video was obviously taken at the White House and he crinkled his nose as he saw Allison riding her bike, a look of panic on her face as she saw a paparazzi climb over the gate. Did someone try to hurt Allison again?

"Allison Monroe, daughter of the president, was caught riding her bike with her boyfriend until the ride turned dangerous. Reporters caught Sonny and the unidentified blonde male running from the paparazzi who had climbed over the White House gates. Monroe and the male allegedly hid before the paparazzi could find them and the man was later arrested by the white house security. We dont know who Monroe's boyfriend is but does Mr. President approve?"

A zoomed in picture of the guy Sonny had been hanging out with appeared on the screen. President Monroe squinted and paused the tv, standing up to get a better look at the picture. He was blonde with blue eyes, around six foot. He wasn't that buff but he wasn't scraggly either. That was Chad Dylan Cooper, the secret service agent that he had entrusted with his daughter's life.


	7. Chapter 7

President Monroe had never been so glad to see the White House in his life. England had been dreary and rainy the entire time him and Diedre was there but Washington was bright and sunny, since the sun had just risen over the horizon. Most importantly, he couldn't wait to see Allison. They needed each other and besides the phone calls, he had barely heard from his little girl. He needed to prove that those stupid rumors of her dating Chad were untrue so he decided that instead of sleeping off his jet lag, he would go straight up to see her. Allison was the spitting image of her mother and even though it bothered him sometimes, he wouldn't want her any other way.

"I'm gonna to see my daughter," Thomas said to Diedre, already starting up the steps to the second floor. Once he got to the third floor he couldn't help but be excited. He knew Allison was still sleeping because she wasn't a morning person so he cracked her door open and walked in. But he froze at the sight.

There, in her queen size canopy bed was his innocent little daughter, wrapped around some half naked guy, their bodies only covered from the waist down by her duvet. Allison was only in a bra and underwear and the guy was shirtless, causing Thomas's face to turn red.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he roared, awakening the snoozing two. Allison shot up and jumped out of her bed, covering herself with her arms as the male did the same but looked down at the ground. Thomas recognized his blonde hair immediately...it was Chad.

Something inside of Thomas snapped as Allison quickly threw a t shirt over her head and ran her fingers through her hair, sharing an equally worried look with Chad. He had never felt so betrayed in his life. He had trusted Chad with his daughter's life and he completely took advantage of the situation.

"Daddy, I-" he held up a finger to silence her and it seemed that time stood still as Allison watched her dad's eyes snap to Chad then narrow, venom burning in them. "You're here early," she whispered, absolutely mortified.

"Mr. President," that was enough for Thomas. He swung his fist which met with Chad's jaw, making a loud crack as Chad hit the ground.

"DAD!" Allison screamed rushing over to Chad who was hunched on the ground.

Thomas didn't care what happened now. He was seething. He pushed Allison away from Chad and threw another punch at him, but this time in his nose. He punched him right in the ribcage and then proceeded to kick him with his expensive black shoes as Allison screamed.

"Daddy, stop please!" she threw herself in front of Chad and that was when Thomas had had enough. Chad coughed up some blood and blinked his eyes as Thomas grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of his daughter's room with Allison running behind him. All he could see was red as he heard Chad groaning and whimpering as he was dragged, half naked across the courtyard. The gates opened and Thomas thanked God that paparazzi weren't out this early in the morning. Allison ran through the gates just as Thomas threw Chad across the cement, shaking his head at the bastard.

"How dare you use my daughter like that?" he punched him again and Chad just lay there, bleeding and wincing as Thomas yelled at him.

"She's only 16! How dare you?" he threw another punch and Allison quickly threw herself in front of Chad, placing a hand on his chest.

"Dad, stop seriously! You're gonna kill him!" Allison screamed, tears streaming down her face as she took in how hurt Chad really was. He could barely open his eyes and his breathing was shallow.

"Allison, you will not speak to me that way," Thomas declared through his teeth before roughly grabbing Allison's arm and yanking her away from Chad, dragging her towards the gates while she kicked in protest.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" she cried, trying to tug her way out of his grip but he just tightened it and locked the gates behind them.

"DAD," Thomas swung his free arm, which hit Allison straight across the face, causing her to shut up as he carried her over his shoulder back into the white house. She knew she wouldn't see daylight ever again. But she didn't care. She cared about Chad who was laying half dead in the middle of the driveway without anyone going to help him. She didn't care that her dad had just punched her across the face because Chad had gotten it much worse. She cried as she sent a silent prayer up to God, begging for Chad to be okay before she was thrown into her room - literally - with every single electronic device she had taken away and all of her windows and doors locked from the outside. She cried as the image of Chad laying on the cement practically bleeding to death flickered across her mind. She should've ran away with him last night like he had proposed after they had spent hours and hours engulfed in their hypnotizing love making. They could've been together and none of this would've happened.

Sonny rolled over on her bed and looked out the window with yearning, wishing she could just hop out of it and run away with Chad. Then get married to him at some drive in place in Vegas wearing her favorite pair of jeans on and ride off into the sunset. That was how she wanted her life to be. Not stuck in some big house with an unnecessary amount of security and absolutely no freedom.

She heard a knock on her door and turned around, wiping her sore face. She couldn't believe that her dad had actually punched her in the face. She knew it would leave a mark but she was too afraid to look into the mirror, fearing that she would be sent into tears again.

"Allison, I have your dinner," Sonny recognized Alexandria's voice so she called for her to come in. When she did, Alexandria gasped, rushing to Sonny's side with the silver tray in hand.

"What happened?" Alexandria demanded as Sonny sniffled. Alexandria shook her head and walked into her bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

She knelt down to Sonny's level and smeared some Neosporin on her finger, gently caressing Sonny's cheek with her other hand as she rubbed the cream under and around her eye.

"Allison, who did this to you?" Alexandria questioned. The whole house had been in an uproar since the president had come back. There were rumors floating around that he had nearly beaten one of his employees to death and left him outside to die. But when Alexandria had snuck away from unpacking Diedre's things, there was no one there but the pesky paparazzi.

"Where's Chad?" Sonny cried as Alexandria caressed her face in her hands. Sonny had been so happy yesterday, what had happened?

"Sweetie, I thought he was with you," Alexandria said as Sonny whimpered and began to sob into her shoulder.

"He was but then my dad...and the beating...and he could be dead because of me. He risked his job for me and..." Sonny broke down into a fit of tears as Alexandria rubbed her back, connecting all of the pieces of the puzzle together. President Monroe had probably come back from England, checked on Sonny only to see her with Chad, then beat him only to drag him out to the courtyard and leave him there.

"I can't go on without him," Sonny whimpered as Alexandria pulled the fragile girl into her lap and stroked her hair. Sonny sobbed because that was the way Chad used to do it when she couldn't sleep. She wanted him back. She couldn't get the image of him lying broken and bruised out on the pavement out of her head.

"Baby, I'll find out where Chad is okay? But you have to eat and get some rest. I'll be back in an hour tops," Alexandria kissed Sonny's forehead as she nodded and climbed into her bed, grabbing the tray and placing it in front of her.

Sonny looked towards her balcony, sighing for about the fiftieth time in five minutes as she silently prayed that Chad would be okay. Diedre had came in to talk to her, to apologize on behalf of her dad but she didn't want to hear it. She knew her dad had anger issues but she never thought that he would actually almost kill someone because of it. Sonny sniffled and curled up into an even tighter ball. She had tried going to sleep so many times but the scenes from this morning never left her mind. Her eyes was throbbing and the nagging headache she had wouldn't go away. But she didn't dare to complain to anyone because she knew whatever Chad had was a hundred times worse. She would've taken all of the punches and kicks for him. She would've taken it all. She wished she had defended him better like the way that he had always defended her.

She heard a light tapping noise and looked up, turning towards the door. It was locked from the outside so if anyone wanted to come in they would have to have a key. There was another light tapping noise, like nails tapping on glass. She slowly rose up, pushing the covers off of her and tip toeing towards the window. She saw a blurred face and a mess of blonde hair. But she mostly saw blue eyes, cerulean blue eyes that looked dead. She gasped and placed her hand against the glass, causing the person on the other side to do the same. And even though there was thick glass separating them, she swore that she could feel the warmth and the callouses of that person's hand. Chad?

She pointed towards the door handle and made a locking gesture with her hands. He reached down and turned the lock, surprised that they had made it so easy for someone to come in.

Sonny opened the doors and almost screamed out of joy when Chad stepped in. He staggered a bit but he was alive and okay. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook under his chin, crying at the thought that she had almost lost him.

"How did you get here? Who helped you?" she questioned, stepping back and caressing his scratched face in her hands. A long jagged scar that started at his mouth and ended behind his hair was the only true blemish she could see. The rest of them would go away along with the black eyes and the knot on his head.

"One of the gardeners helped but Sonny I came to say goodbye," Sonny stepped back, frantically shaking her head.

"You can't leave me," she whimpered, tears already springing forth.

"But I can't stay here either," Chad grabbed her hands, rubbing them for warmth as she silently cried.

"Take me with you. We'll run away together. I can't be without you," she sobbed as he placed a gentle hand behind her neck and brought her into him, letting her cry into his chest.

"Sonny, its Alex," Sonny let Chad rest on her bed, grimacing when she noticed the spot on her white carpet where he had puked up blood. Alex opened the door and walked in, holding a bag and a set of keys.

"You have to hurry because my shift is over in an hour," Alex shut the door, smiling at Chad before tossing him the keys.

"Chad is expected to leave tonight. You'll go with him. You need to pack and take as much money as you can. I have your food for you but I could only take so much," Alex set the bag down and went into Sonny's closet as Sonny just drank it all in. She was really running away. And she was running away with Chad.

"You need to pack if this is gonna work. I already put Chad's suitcase in my car but as soon as you get past the gates you need to get a rental car. I put the address of where you guys should go into Chad's bag and I got fake IDs for both of you," Alex explained, bringing out Sonny's Vera Bradley suitcase with the matching duffle bag.

Sonny went and engulfed Alex in a huge hug. "Thank you," Sonny gratefully said before pulling away and helping her throw sensible clothes into the two bags. Chad weakly stood up and limped to her bathroom, grabbing most of her toiletries and stuff but leaving enough there so that if anyone came in, they couldn't tell that she was gone.

"You're like my daughter. I'm doing this so you can be happy. But your father will send the CIA to look for you. The whole country will be looking for you. So dye your hair, get colored contacts, do anything necessary so you're unrecognizable. I love you so much Allison," Sonny nodded and wrapped her arms around Alex, giving her a kiss on the cheek before opening the door to the backseat.

"I love you too," Chad climbed into the drivers seat as Sonny opened the little compartment that led to the trunk and climbed to the trunk through there, because she knew that gate security always checked the backseat. She heard murmurs between Alex and Chad and made sure that she had enough room between the suitcases before closing the compartment. It was completely dark.

Was it gonna work? Were they really running away? Sonny felt a rush of adrenaline enter her body as she thought about it, truly thought about it. She was running away with Chad and would have the whole country looking for her. But it was worth it. Because she loved him and as long as he loved her back, everything would be okay.

**so this introduces the main pont of the story. this is why its called as long as you love me. im really sorry I took so long but tbh, i just kind of lost inspiration for a while but im back. and if you review a lot the chapters will come faster ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_we're under pressure. seven billion people trying to fit in._

President Monroe sat down at the dinner table after informing their staff that they could tell Sonny to join them for dinner. Diedre picked at her potatoes and cleared her throat as she waited for Monroe to say something, anything. She couldn't believe that he had reduced to beating Chad to death and then releasing some of his anger on Sonny just because he didn't approve of their relationship. She wasn't even surprised when Cecilia ran into the dining room, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Allison is not in her room," she stuttered as President Monroe's silverware made a clanking sound against his plate. His face hardened as all of the possibilities ran through his head. He refused to lose his 16 year old daughter to a 21 year old man with nothing to his name.

"Have you checked the whole house?" President Monroe questioned as Cecilia nodded and Diedre made a satisfied hmph sound. She would've ran away too if her dad had ever put his hands on her.

"Would you excuse me?" she wished she could warn Sonny that the entire country would be looking for her. She had a really recognizable face. But from the look that Alexandra was giving her, she was sure that Sonny already knew.

Sonny knew that they had been driving for a while. They had successfully made it past the White House security, since they knew Chad had been fired and was told to leave immediately, they hadn't asked any questions at all. Sonny was sure that her dad had found out that she had escaped and the entire United States security force would be on their asses in less than five minutes. They were almost to the car rental place. Alex had told them to switch out their cars there and she would go pick it up later. They were crossing the country to California but they weren't staying there. They were going to LAX and taking the first flight to Italy, that's where they had figured out the address was at. Sonny wondered why in the world Alex was sending them to Italy but she had always wanted to go there so she didn't really mind.

"We're here. Stay in the car," Chad leaned over and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek before he grabbed his wallet and walked into the building. Sonny felt like she was in one of those cheesy romance novels she used to spend all of her time reading. She was running away with her older boyfriend that her dad didn't approve of. There were so many things at risk. If they were found, Chad would be thrown in jail. Neither of them would ever see the light of day ever again. But they were willing to take the risk because they were just so in love with each other. Someone should write a book about _that._

"Sonny," Chad opened the door for her and she slipped her sunglasses onto her face. She never wore her hair in a ponytail in public so hopefully she just looked like another average teenager. Sonny walked around to the trunk to help Chad with the bags. They closed and locked the door before walking over to a navy blue Malibu, sliding their luggage into the trunk before hastily climbing into the front seats and zooming away from the car rental place, to avoid all questions.

"Sonny, I need to know something," Chad let one of his hands slide away from the wheel and he intertwined his fingers with Sonny's as she leaned closer to him.

"Do you really wanna run away? I don't wanna pressure you and if you wanna go back home, I'll turn myself in and let you live your life. I don't want you to have to live in fear and wake up one day and suddenly just have to move because someone is on the trail to finding us. It's too much and you don't deserve that," Chad admitted as Sonny sat back in her seat and bit the side of her lip.

Chad was her life. She couldn't picture it without him. If she had to go back home and he couldn't come with her, she wouldn't hesitate to kill herself. Chad was hers and he was the one constant thing in her life and she definitely wasn't gonna let him go so easily. She had never wanted something or someone so bad in her life as much as she had wanted Chad.

"You're my future. There's no me without you. I don't care what we have to do. We're doing it together. You're stuck with me. You can't get rid of me," Sonny replied as Chad chuckled and dangerously looked away from the road to give her a kiss on the lips. She wanted more but she knew they needed to get out of Viriginia first. They weren't safe there.

"I've never stayed at a motel before," Sonny admitted as she bit into the Subway that Chad had bought them to share. She wanted to whine and complain that she didn't want Subway because she actually hated cold sandwiches but she kept her mouth shut and sucked it up. She would have to endure a lot of things that she didn't like.

"Only used to those glamorous, five stars?" Chad joked as Sonny nodded and picked the banana peppers out of her half of the sub. Chad threw away his wrappers as Sonny finished off her sandwich and washed it down with iced tea.

"We made it out of Virginia," Sonny joked as Chad chuckled and laid back on the bed. It was three in the morning and he was absolutely exhausted from driving for so long. He would ask Sonny to drive but he didn't trust her behind the wheel just yet.

"It feels like we're in a movie," Sonny let her head rest on Chad's chest as he let his fingers run up and down her back.

"Go to sleep Sonny," he laughed as she turned and poked him in the jaw.

"I'm not sleepy. I feel so badass right now. Like I can do absolutely anything," Sonny flipped her hair over her shoulders and then remembered that she was supposed to get hair dye.

"Chad, we have to go get hair dye," Sonny reminded him as he groaned and grabbed the keys off of the side table. He slid his feet into his shoes as Sonny did the same and followed him out to the car. They had never gotten their luggage or money or anything out of the car and they didn't plan to. Chad found a drug store about twenty minutes away from the motel on the outskirts of a small town.

Sonny got out of the car and walked in, keeping her head down as she walked straight to the cosmetics section with Chad right behind her. Chad picked up some other items to not make the hair dye so obvious or suspicious. He grabbed a packet of condoms, just in case, and a few water bottles. Sonny came around the corner with a huge smile on her face.

"Birthday cake oreos!" she said in pure amusement as Chad chuckled and took the package from her.

"I can't believe you've never had these. They've been out for a while now," Sonny brought him over to the hair section and picked up two boxes.

"Blonde or red?" Sonny asked as Chad pointed to the blonde one, since it was the complete opposite of the hair color she had now. They went to the check out and Sonny couldn't help but look at the TV. The news was on and of course the main story was about how Sonny was missing. Her dad claimed that Chad had kidnapped her. If they got caught, Chad would be in even more trouble, even though she had willingly left with him. He would get locked up for the rest of his life.

"Shame that her own bodyguard took her," Chad's picture flashed on the screen and the woman caught Chad's eye, who had been looking around the store.

"How much is that?" Sonny asked in fear that the woman had recognized Chad. The items were already in bags but the woman froze, her hand inching towards the phone by the cash register.

"Ma'am?" Sonny questioned as Chad let his fingers wrap around the bags as the woman picked up the phone and dialed those three deadly digits.

"911 what's your emergency?" Sonny and Chad grabbed the bags and bolted out the door. The cops would be on their asses in no time. Chad pulled out of the parking lot before Sonny could even close her door. She yanked it shut as he sped off onto the road, almost running into a car as he tried to get into the right lane.

"I'm sorry Sonny," he apologized as he ran his fingers through his hair and focused on driving, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching the wheel. What was he apologizing for?

Sonny saw the flash of blue and red lights before she heard the sirens. Chad stepped on the gas pedal as she looked in the rear view mirror and saw at least seven cop cars chasing them down the dark highway.

_You wished for an interesting life. Now you got it._


End file.
